Lovey Dovey Hunny Bunny
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Every couple needs pet names. Swan Queen


Title: Lovey Dovey Hunny Bunny

Pairing: Swan Queen  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to someone else, not me

Summary: Every couple needs pet names

Soft blond curls brushed against Regina's exposed shoulder, waking her from a light sleep. She opened one eye and looked at the clock: midnight. She rolled over in bed, and poked at Emma to wake her, "hey, it's midnight. Get up and go home."

Emma groaned in obvious displeasure, "Ugh, Gina…just a little bit longer. You wore me out."

"Miss. Swan, we've been over this. If you stay and get home to late then you will have to answer Mary Margaret's incessant questions, not to mention how we would explain this to Henry if he were to discover you in the morning," Regina explained slowly maintaining her ever present condescension even through the haze of being half asleep.

She paused momentarily, her brain catching up as she became more alert, sensing that Emma was not moving, "did you just call me "Gina"?"

"Yeah, you know, like "Regina", only without the "Re," Emma punctuated her sentence by pulling the pillow over her head.

"Since when did we decide you can call me by my first name, especially a shortened version?" Regina propped herself up on her elbows, and furrowed her brow, plucking the pillow from Emma's face.

Emma forced her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of the annoyed brunette hovering over her, "I don't know, since we started having sex all the time I figured I could call you by a nickname. It's what couples do, Madam Mayor."

Regina huffed in displeasure, but was intrigued by Emma's assertions, "Couple? You think that we are a couple?"

Emma pointed at herself, and then at Regina poking her playfully in the chest, "1 and 2: a couple."

Regina lay back down, thinking for a moment, "Outside of here we continue to address each other by our proper titles, but I could be amicable to the idea of pet names in the bedroom only, of course. So you want to call me "Gina"?"

Emma laughed softly, "I like when you're amicable, but if what Henry says is true your proper title would be 'your majesty'- but I haven't settled on Gina. How about Gigi or just G? Or Lovey Dovey, Hunny Bunny, Poopsy Head…."

"Stop. Just stop," Regina cringed in horror as Emma delighted in her obvious disapproval at her sickeningly sweet ideas, "and it's a definite 'no' on 'your majesty'."

"What? I thought you were open to it," Emma pouted, lazily running her hand up and down Regina's arm.

"Within Reason," Regina asserted, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin where Emma touched, reminding her of the insatiable desire she felt for her.

"I have a question," Emma scooted closer to Regina, letting her breath out against her ear, before whispering, "What are you going to call me?"

Regina swallowed hard, fighting her arousal. She knew what Emma was trying to do: goad her into letting her stay the night. She felt she was becoming soft, and the fact that they were even having this conversation confirmed it, "how about Emma?"

"Hmm, say it again. I like the sound of it coming from your lovely lips," Emma pressed her own lips to Regina's, effectively stopping her from speaking at all. The kiss was tender and sweet and caused a sincere smile to light up Regina's face. Emma listened intently when Regina said her name again, "Emma."

Emma rested her head on Regina's chest, hugging her close, and Regina wrapped her arms securely around Emma's back. Reveling in the feeling, as it was rare that Regina allowed the indulgence of cuddling, Emma couldn't leave well enough alone. She mumbled into Regina's side, "You could call me "Ems" or "Ma" or if you want to get creative, you could call me Cuddle Bug, Kissy Poo, Snuggle muffin…" Emma kissed a dotted line up down Regina's body as she rattled off her list of possible pet names.

Regina laughed despite herself, thinking how ridiculous she would sound if she actually uttered any of those phrases, until she realized that Emma had kissed all the way down and was poised between her legs. Emma licked her lips and pulled her face into a wicked grin, meeting Regina's surprised gaze, "You know, all these names are turning me on and I really want to go down on you, but I'm gonna need to hear you call me something sweet and…motivating."

"Oh wonderful," Regina sighed in desperation as Emma teased her inner thighs with wet kisses, so close to where she needed her lips, but yet so far away.

"Just say one and make it good, Genie Bear, puh-lease," Emma was flat out mocking her.

Regina didn't want to give in, but the heat coiling in her lower abdomen was getting the best of her, so she regrettably tried it out, "Please…Lover?"

She wasn't rewarded as she had hoped, but looked down to see Emma scowling, "uh huh, try again, Sugar Lips."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and writhed in frustration, "Honeybunch."

"That's more like it," Emma licked a long stroke through Regina's wetness, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation.

"Oh, Goddess, Sweetness, Baby doll, puppy nose…" Regina continued to call out to her as Emma worked her tongue in deft circles around her clit, until Regina's breathing became too ragged to properly verbalize. Emma graciously pushed two fingers into her as she felt her muscles instantly flex around them. In no time, Regina was arching off the bed and shamelessly grinding her hips against Emma as she came.

She crashed back down, and attempted to control her breathing. Emma slowly extricated herself and moved back to Regina's side. Emma smiled as she listened to Regina's breathing slow, signaling she was falling asleep.

"You know if you ever call me any of those names outside of these four walls, I will destroy…" Regina's threat trailed off as she fell deeper into a sex-induced coma-like sleep.

Emma adjusted her pillow, smiling in satisfaction for a job well done. Let the consequences of staying the night be damned, she'd figure it out in the morning. Before drifting off to sleep herself, she gleefully whispered, "Goodnight, Baby Cake."


End file.
